


Fight For This Love

by FairweatherEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Fighter AU, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MMA fighting, Non-Explicit Sex, Schmoop, Top Castiel, Top Dean, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairweatherEden/pseuds/FairweatherEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean fight and fall in love.</p><p>This was a suggestion from my beta Jesh14 who found it on Tumblr: http://jinxedambitions.tumblr.com/post/76272541552/dean-and-cas-as-two-mma-fighters-who-also-happen</p><p>I actually train MMA (a few years now), so I absolutely loved writing this. So massive thanks to Jesh14, Jentothepen, and Liz (for the original idea).</p><p>And yes, I got the title from the Cheryl Cole song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For This Love

"Good evening, I'm Vic, and I'll be your instructor this evening. Welcome to LFA. Please remove any jewelry, watches, and make sure nothing is in your pockets. Please make sure to be respectful to the gym and to everyone here. Do we have any first timers here?"

A shaggy black haired boy off to the side raised his hand. A good chunk of the class turned to look. 

The Lawrence Fight Academy was the oldest in town teaching various kinds of martial arts: boxing, Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Brasilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and various other MMA disciplines. The classes were mixed gender and open to all ages. There were various levels of each, but this was an all levels Krav Maga class tonight.

"What's your name?" Vic called out to the newbie.

"Castiel." The teenager said shyly. Castiel Novak was a quiet kid. He moved to Lawrence with his family a few weeks ago, just missing the tail end of the school year, so he had a whole summer before his senior year started. He was always a loner who had previously been picked on a great deal at his last school. Reasons for this ranged from just being quiet, smart, a loner, oh, and being gay. When his mother Naomi moved them here, she suggested he do something about it. So that's how he found himself on a Tuesday night taking his first fight class. Before this, Cas's only physical activity was running, which became more of a necessity over the years.

"Welcome Castiel." Vic said, and the group of about 20 people clapped. 

They started with a warm up consisting of jumping jacks, running, punches and other moves. There were also a few demonstrations on technique that everyone followed and copied.

"Okay, everyone pair up and grab a pad. Winchester, go work with the newbie." Vic called out.

Cas looked up to see a boy his age making his way over. He had short spiked light brown hair and stunning green eyes. His face was covered in freckles and his Marines t-shirt covered in sweat. He held out a hand. "Hey, I'm Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak."

"Nice to meet you, Cas. Lemme grab a pad and we'll start."

Over the course of the remaining hour, Dean corrected Cas's form, showed him how to punch properly, do stomp and push kicks, roundhouses, and hammer fists. 

"You're a quick study, Cas. And have pretty good power." Dean said with a smile of approval.

Cas hadn't said anything about Dean's use of a nickname, he was just happy to have not made himself look like an idiot. "Thanks, Dean."

When class was over, Dean wandered over to Cas who was packing up his bag.

"You did good today." Dean said, peeling a banana and offering half to Cas.

Cas takes the proffered food. "Thanks, it was enjoyable. How long have you been training?"

"A couple of months. I needed something to stay in shape between football seasons, but to be honest, I kind of like this better."

"You play football?"

"Yeah, at Lawrence High. I'll be a senior next year."

"I just moved here with my family, I start in the autumn there as a senior as well."

"Cool."

"Yeah, cool."

"You should come for more than just Krav, there are loads of other classes. If you don't have anywhere to be, Jits starts in about two minutes."

"Jits?"

"Brasilian Jiu Jitsu. Come on, we can partner again." Dean motions with his head back to the matted area where people are starting to gather.

"Um, okay."

Over the course of the summer, Dean and Cas train together pretty regularly, finding themselves at the gym even when there aren't classes to take. Dean teaches Cas how to weight-lift, and Cas drags Dean out on runs.

They also hang out together outside of the gym, Dean teaches Cas about music and movies, Cas teaches Dean about books and art. By the time August rolls around, they are the best of friends.

"Novak. Winchester. Come over here.” Rufus Turner, one of the senior instructors calls them over. With their training, they've ended up roughly matched height and weight wise, so Rufus suggest they start sparring with one another. "I think it'd be a good match." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

The boys nod in agreement.

Summer turns into to autumn, and college is on the lips of the seniors at Lawrence High, including Dean and Cas.

"So all the same schools, okay?" Dean asks Cas.

"Yes, Dean. We've already been over this. And besides, KSU is both our first choice for undergrad, so we're good. Besides, your grades have improved enough as it is."

"Way to rub it in, Cas."

"Hey, it's all you, since you don't want to get punched in the face again." They had made a deal to get Dean to study more using the threat of Cas's right cross, which was deadly.

Leaves gave way to snow that eventually melted. Dean and Cas were both accepted to KSU and celebrated by entering their first tournament. It was also close to the one year mark of the first class they ever took together.

"Dude."

"What?" Cas said looking up from wrapping his hands.

"We aren't supposed to be fighting one another. People from the same school aren't supposed to fight."

"Oh."

"Imma go talk to Rufus."

Ten minutes later, Dean returns with a sour expression on his face. "Apparently it's not against regs."

"Well, it's not like we haven't done it before."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They stepped into the ring, and touched gloves. It was go time.

The fight ended with Dean winning. He was able to get Cas with a well-timed omoplata, which is saying a lot since the kid is double-jointed and is wily as fuck.

“Cas, you okay? I know I pulled hard when I postured up.”

“I’m okay, Dean.”

“No, it’s not okay.” Dean said weakly.

Cas looked at his best friend. “Dean, are you okay? You look a bit pale.” Cas said clutching his right arm with a bag of ice. Dean and Cas have injured each other before, it happens, but this was different. It made Dean feel sick. Cas took a step forward lifting his injured arm and resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, I’m okay. My arm will be fine. If anything, I’m the stubborn idiot who didn’t tap soon enough.”

Dean just looked down, and sighed. “This isn’t how I wanted to spend our anniversary.”

“Anniversary?” Cas asked tilting his head.

“Yeah, a year ago today, some scrawny guy showed up to class for the first time.” Dean said with a smile. 

“I didn’t think you’d remember it was today.”

“Of course, I did. Now, let’s shower and grab some food. I’ve got some celebrating to do.” Dean said with a smirk. Cas rolled his eyes. “Don't be a sore loser.”

“You just wait until next time, Winchester.” Cas said, and they both laughed.

Autumn saw Cas and Dean moving into KSU Place. They were in an apartment that housed four. Their new roommates included two girls named Charlie Bradbury and Jo Harvelle. Charlie was a geeky redhead majoring in Computer Science, and Jo, Dean had known since they were 5. The four got along swimmingly. Dean had majored in Mechanical Engineering, while Cas went for Theology. They still trained regularly. When they didn’t make the drive back to Lawrence, they started at a new gym in town: Singer Gym. It was run by an old fighter by the name of Bobby Singer.

Cas and Dean also participated in any martial arts clubs and teams on campus, just to keep up with one another. One of the first few weeks, Charlie walked into the living room to see Dean and Cas in their spats and rash guards rolling. Charlie was a lesbian, but even she thought that was the gayest thing she’s ever seen.

Halloween came around, and the four of them went to a party at Ash’s, he was a coursemate of Charlie’s. She went as Link from The Legend of Zelda. Jo went as Starbuck from Battlestar Galactica. Dean and Cas went as Captain America and Winter Soldier, respectively.

The party was loud, and alcohol flowed freely. Dean and Cas had abstained so far, but Charlie pulled out her puppy dog eyes and asked them just this once. They compromised and had a beer each.

“Hey.” A brunette in a skimpy police officer's uniform says leaning into Dean. “I’m Lisa.”

In the year and a half that Cas and Dean have known each other, neither have been on a date with anyone. Dean knew Cas was gay, and Cas wasn’t sure about Dean, but guessed he wasn’t fully straight.

“Nice to meet you.” Dean said with a smile. Cas had left him to go to the bathroom.

“You’re hot. You wanna make out?” Lisa said, she had obviously been drinking, as Dean could easily smell the alcohol on her breath.

“Uh, no thanks.” He said, spotting Cas. 

Cas had seen the exchange and was curious. She seemed like Dean’s type, but it could have just been the beer. Cas had never had alcohol before, being underage, and it was hitting him hard. He suspected Charlie or Jo might have spiked it with a bit of vodka or everclear.

“Hey Cas, I’m beat, and we’ve got training tomorrow. Want to head home?"

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

They headed back laughing and chatting as they went.

“What happened with that girl?”

“What girl?”

“The sexy cop.”

“She was drunk.”

Cas nodded. Dean was always big on consent issues, at least when they would spar and train. He always wanted to make sure Cas was okay with a new move or choke. And if they ended up having to help newbies, he’d always have Cas’s back in case one of them was a douche. So, Cas didn’t think much of the comment.

Days and weeks passed as Thanksgiving drew near. Dean and Cas were headed back to Lawrence for the holiday, as well as some training time at LFA.

“Haven’t seen you two in a while.” Rufus said as they walked in.

“Yeah, school got in the way.” Dean said with a smile.

“Well, I’m closing up for the holiday, but you still have the keys, right?” Dean and Cas nodded.

“Can't deprive you of a place to practice, so have at it. And try not to kill each other. Can’t afford that on my insurance.”

Rufus then headed out of the gym leaving Dean and Cas to train. They quickly changed and Dean set up his iPod so that it connected to the gym’s speakers. AC/DC started blaring throughout the space.

They were in their spats and rash guards again to roll. After a half an hour warm up they met at the middle of the mat. They touched hands and then went for it.

Vying for position they found each other in mount, guard, and various other positions, but nothing enough for submission. They were used to training at this point. Suddenly Cas gets Dean in guard and pulls himself up, wrapping his arms around under his legs and pulling. Dean’s eyes went wide and he tapped.

“What the fuck was that?!”

Cas smiled. “TP.”

“Dirty is more like it.”

“That is not against IBJJF regs, I checked.” He said with a grin.

Dean grumbled as they touched hands again for another round. After rolling for about and hour, they donned their sparring gear. Another hour of 5-minute rounds kicking and punching one another had the boys drenched in sweat. They decided to call it a day and grab some food.

They sat eating bananas and drinking protein shakes before hitting the showers when the music changed over to Led Zeppelin.

“Burgers?” Cas asked.

“Of course.” Dean responded, his mouth full of banana.

They walked over to the locker room and started to strip. Dean couldn’t help look at Cas when he pulled off the skin-tight clothing. He knew what Cas looked like, so it wasn’t anything new. Since Halloween, though, things have been different. It wasn’t so much that the girl hitting on him was drunk; it was that the girl hitting on him wasn’t Cas.

Dean had been coming to terms with the fact that he had developed a crush on his best friend, training partner, and roommate. He knew Cas was gay, but that didn’t mean he was interested.

Cas walked over and got into the shower, ignorant of the turmoil in Dean’s head.

And, Dean being the chicken he was, chose this moment to ask Cas out, because he didn’t want to see his face when he got shot down.

“Hey Cas?” Dean called from the next stall.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you- do you…” Dean took a breath.

“Do I what?” Cas asked pausing mid-shampoo.

Dean took another breath. "Cas, pop your head out.” Dean had to do this face-to-face. He owed both of them that much. 

Cas’s head was lathered and his hair was every which way. Dean was just wet. He saw the trails of soap run down Cas’s neck, and sucked in a breath.

“Do you want to go out? With me? On a date?” Dean managed to say, his eyes locked with Cas’s bright blue ones.

Cas just stood there, mouth ajar. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Cas liked Dean, and since the moment they met, there was a crush, that lingered in the background, as they got closer. He never thought that Dean would ever reciprocate.

“I…I…”

Dean shook his head with disappointment. “It’s okay, Cas. Forget about it.” He started to retreat back into the shower when a strong hand grabbed him.

“I would like that.” Cas said and slowly started to smile. Dean’s frown morphed into a full on grin.

Their first date was the next night. Dean and Cas got ready at their parents houses. Dean, in dark (un-ripped) jeans with a black tight fitting sweater and his black boots, drove the few miles to Cas’s door and knocked. Cas opened it with a smile. He was in black high top Converse, black jeans, a white dress shirt (with the sleeves rolled up), and a bright blue tie hanging loosely from his collar. Dean nearly swallowed his tongue.

They hopped in the Impala and went for burgers at Harvelle’s Roadhouse, their usual haunt for post-training workouts at LFA. They also had the best burgers in the whole of Lawrence. They laughed and talked about everything and nothing. They were already best friends and knew one another, or at least thought they did.

“I had no idea that you were Bi, Dean.”

“Yeah, well not like I ever did anything about it. Guess I was just waiting for the right person.” Cas blushed at this remark.

They finished dinner, along with a slice of apple pie a la mode for dessert, and stepped outside. Cas slipped an arm around Dean to stave off the cold, though they both wore leather jackets. “As long as you don’t throw me.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear, which caused the slightly shorter boy to shiver. Walking over to the Impala, they gradually got even closer, until Cas’s back was against the car with Dean leaning over him.

They looked at one another and licked their lips. “I’ve never…” Cas started.

“Me neither, guy or-“ Dean started, but was cut off by Cas’s lips. They were everything Dean imagined. They weren’t as chapped as they looked and Cas’s tongue swiped Dean’s bottom lip begging for entry. It felt like Heaven.

Cas couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, as one hand carded through Dean’s hair. One of Dean’s hands was tangled in his perpetual bedhead, and the other clamped tightly on his waist. It felt like Heaven.

They finally pulled back, both looking wrecked just from a kiss, and they smiled. As first kisses go, it was definitely something.

**That was five years ago.**

Dean and Cas continued to train together fighting each other in tournaments as well as others. They each garnered a modest reputation for their individual skills. They also continued to date, and moved in together after they graduated KSU.

Both were now attending graduate school together, as they continued their studies and training.

The harder they would fight in training or matches, the more affectionate they became. The first time they had sex, Cas had hyper extended Dean's shoulder. The first time they made love, Dean had nearly broken Cas's foot. With every new bruise came delicate kisses.

There was a cage fight in Las Vegas at the MGM Grand in April a few years later. They weren’t top billing, but they were close. The fight went into the second round where Cas Ezekiel-choked Dean into submission. Cas backed off once Dean tapped, but he didn’t move from mount. “Marry me?” Cas asked quietly as cheers were erupting around them.

Dean swears to this day it was sweat dropping from his face, not tears. “Yes.” They kissed as the referee came over to declare an official winner.

Since both of their families were both present at the fight, and Dean and Cas were never one to stand on ceremony, they convoyed down to Lake Havasu (Dean refused to fly, so everyone else drove out of solidarity) and got married a few days later. Mary was a skilled clothing shopper, and Bobby turned out to be an ordained minister. Their honeymoon was a road trip in the Impala back home, taking the long way back to Kansas going all the way up to Wyoming after New Mexico just because. It was perfect.

One night after accidentally giving Cas a bloody nose in training, Dean cooked them a candlelit dinner. They might have been at each other's throats in the ring, but at home they were the sappiest couple possible and doted on each other constantly.

When they started dating, they altered their pre-fight tradition. Instead of touching gloves in the cage, they start the fight with a quick peck of their lips, and a salacious grin in Dean’s case. It was a bit unprofessional, but neither man cared, it was important to them. Fighting was part of who they were at this point, no point in keeping the other parts of their lives separate.

As their popularity increased, so did their skill. New York City finally legalised MMA and they were tapped for the first fight at Madison Square Garden. Dean won their last encounter in Atlantic City when Cas blacked out when he hit the mat due during a particularly violent spinning back kick. Dean made it up with massage oil and bottoming.

When they got into the cage at MSG, the tables turn. This time, Cas does significant damage to Dean’s arm in an arm bar, hyper-extending it. Dean, because he never knows when to quit, doesn’t tap out and pulls a stupid move, trying to roll Cas and ends up nearly dislocating his shoulder.

The referee ends the fight instead of Dean. Cas lets go slowly, but keeps hold of Dean’s good hand while the doctors examine the arm.

"I'm so sorry, Babe." Cas whispers quietly. Dean can tell Cas is holding back tears. So he kisses Cas to distract him and assures him that it isn’t his fault.

"Angel, I'm fine. It's okay. And congrats on the win."

"Shut up, assbutt." Cas says to his husband.

That night back at the hotel, Dean's arm is in a sling. They hate when they hurt each other, but it’s part of the job. As Dean presses into Cas, he covers him with kisses anywhere he can reach whispering soft "I love you's" as he goes.

They always have slow, tender sex after fights.  It’s an unspoken agreement that they show each other as much physical affection as possible, and they reaffirm their love for each other as they rock together.  This night is no different.

One day they'll stop, when the physical or emotional pain gets too much. Until then, this will do. It's not Dean versus Cas as much as it’s them against the world. And they never like to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumbler at: http://freckles-n-feathers.tumblr.com
> 
> I love getting your comments and kudos! Best part of my day! Thank you!
> 
> You can also buy me a coffee if you enjoyed this, but don't feel obliged. :)  
> http://ko-fi.com/A0554W9


End file.
